1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling at least one component of a vehicle. It also relates to a system having means capable of implementing this method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A preferred application of the invention is in the automotive equipment field with in particular the adaptation of the operation of the vehicle to its traffic situation.
The invention may thus be used to adapt the luminous flux of headlamps. The luminous flux is generally defined as the quantity that corresponds to the light power emitted by a source and is expressed in lumens ( lm). The vehicles involved may be of any type and the invention relates in particular to those in which the driving means operate at least partly with electrical energy.
In the latter case, vehicle autonomy, that is to say the distance that the vehicle can travel without requiring to be resupplied with energy, is a particularly important parameter even though recent improvements in batteries have extended vehicle autonomy. A legitimate fear of a driver is that of breaking down or not being able to reach his intended geographical destination.
Current techniques essentially offer the driver the option of obtaining numerical information about the vehicle autonomy. The user is then simply left free to react to these data.
What is needed, therefore, is a system and method that provides improved control.